Silence of The Soul
by Rushyuo
Summary: Summary inside. PLEASE make sure that you don't mind swearing or blood or anything. Vote for pairings. And...the plot is deeper then average fics....so its sorta confusin...


Silence of the Soul  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summary: Kagome is an assassin. Her job? Kill her victims. So simple right? Wrong. A wolf-hanyou's life could never get more choked up in love, hurt and betrayal.  
  
NOTES: Set in the Sengoku Jidai. But AU, it has a complete different plot.  
  
Kagome smiled, showing her pointed teeth. The man, dead, a corpse.  
  
"Really Kagome, did you need to do that?" Said a smug voice.  
  
"Kouga, spare me your stupid jokes." Kagome sighed, without turning her head.  
  
"I'm wounded Kagome, how can you say that to your own dear cousin?" Said Kouga in his smug voice again.  
  
Kagome turned, to see her handsome cousin arms folded and leaning on he frame of the doorway. A smug and easy smile for her.  
  
"Really, I did expect Lord Ubaitore (plunder) to choose Hojo over you as the wolf tribe leader. Your intelligence pales in comparison to his."  
  
Kouga smirked. "Well, father, alike me, always thought Hojo was a bit soft."  
  
Kagome's gray eyes showed amusement. "Really now, you aren't that bad."  
  
Kouga's blue eyes was friendly, "Well dear cousin, are you going to hack that corpse or do you want that Inutrasha to find out?"  
  
Kagome's gray eyes darkened. Inuyasha, the infamous death detective. Give him a corpse that's not completely destroyed he'd find out who did it. Kagome flexed her clawed fingers and lowered her hand behind her.  
  
Splish  
  
The sound of blood squishing out was pure bliss.  
  
Kouga's smirked turned to a frown. "Really, you ARE right. I pale in comparison to you. I pale in comparison for compassion."  
  
Kagome shrugged her slender shoulder. "Why would I want to have kindness of compassion? They are weaknesses."  
  
Kouga sighed. "Let's just get out of here." He beckoned and turned to the night, then disappeared to the darkness.  
  
Kagome looked at her victim. Then slashed something on the skin.  
  
St.S  
  
Kagome smirked. Then followed her cousin. Her dark brown hair, near black, trailed behind her.  
  
"St.S"  
  
Inuyasha growled. Silence of The Soul. Famous assassin.  
  
"This woman is devilish isn't she?" Said an amused voice.  
  
"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha growled towards his friend.  
  
"Now really doggy, this ookami-youkai (wolf-demon) has got you stumped. Admit it."  
  
Losing his thin patience Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's collar. "DO. NOT. CALL. ME. DOGGY." he threatened.  
  
Miroku gave a calm little smile.  
  
A cough interrupted them.  
  
"Kaede-sama."  
  
"Old-hag."  
  
The old miko sighed. "Inuyasha, Miroku....."  
  
"....?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Inuyasha, ye learned the way of identifying corpses. Ye truly inherited your grandfather's way a detective."  
  
Inuyasha's smile broadened with pride at this point.  
  
"-yet ye have not learn a single drop of your grandfather's patience."  
  
Inuyasha's smile lessened to a scowl.  
  
"Miroku, ye have the true blood of your father's, ye have a calm spiritual self and the mind to assort things."  
  
Miroku waited.  
  
"- yet, ye have not act the way of reliability, you are a lecherous and dubious character."  
  
Miroku bowed his head at this harsh truth.  
  
Kaede sighed. "Ye both must WORK TOGETHER. No more arguments."  
  
Both of them nodded and inspected the corpse.  
  
Kaede sighed again and left the hut.  
  
At the wolf den  
  
"Kagome-chan!" said a happy voice.  
  
Kagome let out a genuine smile. In the cave everyone was true and loyal, it was simply a trait of the wolves.  
  
"Sango-chan." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango was human. And the only human that the whole ookami tribe trusted. Sango was as loyal and strong as any other wolf youkai. She was the only survivor of her village, no, her brother was alive too. Her brother Kohaku was alive, but captured by Naraku, the abominable demon.  
  
It was also that demon that brought the two closest friends together.  
  
Kagome sat down and started chatting happily with her calmer and quieter friend.  
  
It was strange how they first met though.  
  
Flashback  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! CHICHI-UE!!!!!! (respectful term for 'father', Sango and Kohaku calls their father this in the manga. Out-dated but VERY respectful.) yelled Sango.  
  
"Kukukukukukuku...... really now. That is what you call the best youkai extermination there is? Pathetic." Naraku mocked.  
  
Sango hand angrily and jerkily clenched together. "BA...BA.....BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She howled and swung her hiraikotsu.  
  
Naraku leapt out of the way. "If you want to have revenge on me, find my Yourouzoku!(wolf tribe, or DEMON wolf tribe....or just particularly KOUGA'S tribe. Dunno if you can use it for other wolf tribes.) Or your brother is mine!"  
  
Naraku grabbed a frightened Kohaku and disappeared to a cloud of purple jyaki (miasma, wicked NRG....along those lines.)  
  
"OOKAMI!!!!!!!" (WOLF!)Sango raged.  
  
"What the fuck is that smell?!" Kouga raged.  
  
Even Hojo, the gentlest wolf youkai there was, scrunched up his nose.  
  
"C'mon! Let's find the fucking source!!! The bloody smell is overwhelming!!!" Kagome scowled.  
  
Sango glared at the running youkai. They were arriving here, fast.  
  
"Ookami." She growled, ad as through processed she charged at them with her hiraikotsu trailing in the air behind her clutched in her hand.  
  
"Woah!" Hojo yelled before jumping out of the way.  
  
The other two weren't so forgiving, they leapt up and started attacking.  
  
"Nani o shiyagare, temee?!" (What the fuck are you doing bastard?!) Yelled an outraged Kagome.  
  
Without saying a word Sango flung hiraikotsu at Kouga, who dodged it.  
  
"OI WENCH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" Yelled Kouga  
  
Sango swung hiraikotsu and this time it slashed Kouga's leg a bit.  
  
"BITCH!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!"  
  
"Zamaamiyagare!!!!" (serves you fucking right) Sango said angrily.  
  
"STOP!!!!!" Boomed a voice.  
  
Sango, Kagome and Kouga stopped, shocked to see it was Hojo that said it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He demanded.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you know, SINCE YOU FRIGGIN SENT THIS YOUKAI AND ATTACKED MY VILLAGE!!!!" Sango said in fury. Her grip on hiraikotsu tightened angrily.  
  
"We haven't sent a fucking anything to your stupid village!" Kouga barked.  
  
"RIGHT! THEN MY WHOLE VILLAGE IS DEAD BECAUSE I 'IMAGINED' SOMEONE SENDING OUT PURPLE SHOUKI (same as 'jyaki' it means evil energy)!!!!!! AND HALLUCINATING MY WHOLE VILLAGE IS DEAD!!!!!!"  
  
"No. We smell the blood, but we REALLY didn't send anything to your village." Kagome said unnaturally reasonable to a stranger, especially a ningen.  
  
"Why do you think I'll trust you?" Sango asked with sarcasm and suspicion.  
  
"Because we aren't lying." Kouga said, his arms hanging loosely to his sides now.  
  
Sango was strangely shocked by that reason.  
  
'Because we aren't lying.'  
  
"N...n...nani.....? but then......the....."  
  
"Have you ever thought even for a second that the killer was lying?" Hojo asked evenly.  
  
"I..i...iie...."  
  
Knowing that the girl's defenses was down the three of them relaxed.  
  
"Chichi (otou-san, father), haha (okaa-san, mother), otouto (otouto-san, brother)...." Sango sniffed. Her leg gave way and she dropped to her knees. Her hands went up to her face.  
  
The three youkai smelled the tears. And being the kindest Hojo walked up to Sango, "It's ok." He said in his grizzly, kind voice.  
  
Hojo's POV  
  
My heart was hammering painfully fast, could I do it? But I did, this ningen was so beautiful....  
  
Normal POV  
  
Hojo hugged Sango to his chest.  
  
Kagome and Kouga's eyes widened considerably like this: O.O  
  
Hojo was always the kindest from the three of them. He was also the shyest and quietest. He was righteous and all those good stuff, but, he was too soft for a wolf youkai.  
  
And for him to hug a girl....  
  
"Woah." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yeah.....you're tellin' me...." Kouga whispered back.  
  
Both of them left up to the pair.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kagome asked softly, just great, she was soft in front of a human....  
  
"Come to our cave." Kouga offered. He too was surprised, but he trusted this ningen.  
  
Sango looked up to the three of the ookami youkai. The male one that wasn't hugging her-  
  
Wait, a youkai was hugging her! She blushed furiously, which confused the three demons.  
  
But back to the point....she trusted them. The male one was right, they weren't lying. The man that kidnapped her brother and slaughtered her village....it wasn't one of them. And she tried to kill them!  
  
"I.....don't know....."  
  
"I don't- I mean- WE don't want you to face this.....massacre alone...." Hojo said.  
  
"Come with us." Kagome beckoned friendlily.  
  
Sango gulped, "Aw right." She said with a wobbly smile.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Yeah...So the damn guy was killed, and we got more information 'bout Naraku..." Kagome said airily.  
  
Normally assassins killed for money, but Kagome killed for information. Since Naraku was a dangerous hanyou, in order to gain information about him she needed to go to triads.  
  
Of course, nothing in the underworld was free.  
  
That's when Kagome was branded as an 'assassin.'  
  
Of course if the information was fake.  
  
The informer would get killed, tortured too. And the victims Kagome killed for information died happily. Strange? Yes indeed. Kagome killed them by putting them to a hallucination and think that they were in heaven. Plentiful riches. Whatever, and then in the dream they were killed. They felt no pain, no nothing.  
  
Of course, no one should know of her weakness that she hated seeing anyone in pain. Whatever, no one WILL know.  
  
"Gomen Kagome....." Sango lowered her head.  
  
"Nani? Why?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"I know you Kagome, you are kind inside, and you hate being a assassin. Kouga doesn't mind that much.... You are more like Hojo....kind....I....I....gomen.....it's all my fault."  
  
"It's alright. We're friends aren't we? Besides....if you tell me to quit now then all my work would have been wasted! Don't worry, I only need 2 more pieces of information left."  
  
"....Arigatou Kagome...."  
  
Kagome smiled cheerfully "No problem."  
  
First chapter.... Ok ppl.... The love ............'shapes' are triangle HojoSangoMiroku and rectangle (hehehe....rectengle!!! uh....sry.....i just personally find it funny....stupid though.....yes....i kno.... - -;;;) KougaSesshomaruKagomeInuyasha.  
  
NOTE: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku will come out more later in the story  
  
REVIEW PLZ!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
